La Bella Durmiente
by Chobits3
Summary: Una bella princesa caerá en un profundo sueño esperando por su primer beso de amor el cual sera la clave para poder despertar, basado en uno de mis cuentos favoritos, Mugitsu! Cap 7 FINAL
1. Maleficio

**hola gente! Aquì les traigo una historia basada en una de mis películas favoritas me costo trabajo ver como se iban acomodar los personajes pero bueno espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1 El Maleficio<strong>

En un pais lejano, ya hace mucho tiempo vivían un Rey y una Reina que con muchos años deseaban tener un hijo y al fin su deseo fue concedido con el nacimiento de una bella niña a la que pusieron por nombre Tsumugi.

El natalicio fue un regocijo como tal, gran dia de fiesta donde los nobles y plebeyos pudieron asistir... Asi en ese dia glorioso el reino celebraba el gran esperado acontecimiento, el Rey Yuki y la Reina Ayame dierion la bienvenida a un viejo amigo... Trompetas sonaban a lo alto en el castillo anunciando la llegada del monarca.

Su real majestad el Rey Hiro y su alteza la Princesa Ritsu - anunciaron desde lo mas alto

Mucho habian soñado ambos monarcas con unir sus reinos, pero habia un problema que ambos primogénitos eran niñas... E hicieron una excepción, ahora podían anunciar al fin que la Princesa Ritsu y la Princesa Tsumugi quedaban comprometidas en santo matrimonio y la pequeña princesa trajo su primer regalo y una mirada de extrañeza a su futura esposa...

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar dando la bienvenida a tres personas importantes...

Sus honorables excelencias, las tres ilustres hadas... La buena hada Mio, la buena hada Yui y la buena hada Azusa - volvieron anunciar desde lo más alto, las tres hadas volaron hacia la cuna de la bebé y luego se pusieron en frente de los reyes...

Vuestras majestades - dijeron las tres hadas al mismo tiempo

Cada una dotará al bebé con un raro don, que en suma serán tres - mencionó una de las hadas

Princesita, mi don para ti será la belleza - mencionó la buena hada Mio quien se había acercado a la cuna, mientras agitaba su varita y pequeños destellos salieron de ella.

Gentil princesita, mi don para ti será una melodiosa voz - decia la buena hada Yui quien agitaba su varita...

Dulce princesita mi don para ti será - pero dicho don de la hada Azusa fue interrumpido por una rafaga de viento y gran estruendo se escuchó en el centro del castillo y unas llamas verdes emergieron de la nada dando lugar a la hechizera del reino

Es Sawako - susurró la buena hada Yui

¿Que hace ella aqui? - pregunto Azusa, la mas pequeña de las hadas

Shhh - intentaba Mio en callar a la mas pequeña

Vaya que si es una buena fiesta Rey Yuki, la Realeza, la Nobleza, la Plebe y... A que singular y la gentuza tambien - Mencionaba la gran hechicera Sawako quien acariciaba el lomo de su cuervo que llevaba como mascota - Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación

Es que no te queriamos aqui - decia enojada la mas joven de las Hadas

¡Que no me! - contesto sorprendinda la malvada hechicera - Oh, dios que embarazosa situacion... Esperaba que todo fuera un descuido, en tal caso será mejor que me vaya

No sentise ofendida vuestra excelencia - mencionaba la Reina con miedo y tratando de mantener la compostura

Yo porque vuestra majestad... Y para demostrar os buena voluntad yo tambien concedere un don a vuestra hija - decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica - oíd bien todos vosotros, la princesa si crecera dotada de gracia y belleza, podra ser amada por cuantos la conozcan pero... Al cumplir los 16 años se pinchara el dedo con el huso de una rueca y morira - dijo finalmente aquélla malvada bruja

¡Oh no! - exclamó con miedo la Reina al escuchar tan cruel y despiadado maleficio

¡Detened a esa hechicera! - grito enojado el Rey, mientras que los guardias corrian hacia Sawako para detenerla

¡Atras tontos! - exclamo la bruja mientras el sonido de un trueno se escuchaba dentro del castillo y de la nada la cruel hechizera desapareció... Todos los presentes se encontraban con algo de temor, la aparicion de Sawako en el castillo no era buen presagio

No desesperéis majestades, Azusa aún tiene un don para ella - mencionó la buena hada Mio

Entonces ella podrá deshacer ese horrible hechizo - el tono de preocupación en el Rey se notaba mucho

Hay no señor - respondio la mas joven de las hadas

Los poderes de Sawako son muy grandes - exclamo Mio

Pero puede ayudar en algo - mencionó Yui mirando a su amiga mientras ella le devolvia la mirada con preocupación - hazlo...

Asi que la mas joven de las hadas se acercó a la cuna donde dormia la bebé y saco su varita para decir dicho don

Dulce princesita, si por ese desdichado embrujo te ha de herir e huso de una rueca, que haya un rayo de esperanza... El don que te concedo, y bajo en la muerte solo profundo sueño la profecía se cumplirá y de ese sueño hechicero con el calido de tu primer beso verdadero despertaras - dijo finalmente la joven hada

Pero el Rey, temiendo por la vida de su unica hija, decreto que todas las ruecas de hilar que en el reino hubiera, el mismo día fuesen quemada y la real orden se cumplió.

* * *

><p><strong>y bueno que les pareció?! Como verán hago ffic nuevo ya que tengo una ligera mala<strong>

**Noticia, la cual es que mi laptop no funciona por lo tanto mi historia de "No todo es miel sobre hojuelas" demorará en actualizarse y creó qe tendré que reinscribir dicho fic :( **

**Pero por suerte tengo tablet :) así que nos vemos no seolviden de dejarme su Review **


	2. El Plan de las Hadas

**hola gente! como estan!? que creen despues de una larga semana aqui esta la actualizacion de mi fic y tengo 3 noticias importantes para todos ustedes que estan pendientes de mis fics ;) al final de cap sabran **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - El Plan de las Hadas<strong>

La tres hadas aún se encontraban en el castillo, Mio se asomaba por la ventana y veía como se quemaban todas las ruecas del reino, pero eso la mantenía aun inquieta… pues sabía que los poderes de Sawako eran grandes y que haría lo posible para que se cumpliera dicho maleficio.

Yui quien era más optimista de las tres hadas se encontraba sentada cerca de un pilar, tomo su varita para poder aparecer una tetera y tres tasitas, dándole a cada una dicho objeto…

Azusa quien se encontraba sentada a un costado de Yui, estaba completamente molesta por lo sucedido…

Como me gustaría convertirla en un sapo – decía enojada la pequeña Hada

No es bueno decir eso – contradijo Yui con una sonrisa

Además nuestros poderes no son para hacer el mal – respondía seriamente Mio quien no dejaba de caminar de un lado hacia otro

Solo son para hacer el bien y dar alegría – secundo Yui con su característica sonrisa

Debe haber otra manera – se decía asi misma Mio quien no dejaba de pensar - ¡la hay!

Cual es Mio – decía emocionada Yui que rápidamente se acercaba a Mio

Voy a… shhh aquí no – contestaba rápidamente Mio y busco con su mirada un lugar seguro para poder hablar del tema – síganme

Y con ayuda de su magia las tres hadas se encogieron y se dirigieron hacia una cajita para poder hablar de dicho tema.

La convertiré en flor – decía emocionada Mio

¿A Sawako? – preguntaba incrédula la pequeña Azusa

No tonta, a la princesa – decía muy segura Mio con una sonrisa en su rostro y a las otras hadas también se ponían contentas – no lo ven una flor no puede pincharse un dedo, estaría completamente segura - pero a la pequeña hada se le borro esa sonrisa

Claro hasta que Sawako enviara una nevada – mencionaba la pequeña hada algo deprimente y así borrando las sonrisas de las otras hadas

* * *

><p>Después de un largo rato de estar pensando a Mio se le ocurrió una idea, el cual consistía en que las tres hadas se disfrazarían de campesinas y ellas criarían a la bebe durante los 16 años sin usar la magia, por parte de Yui la idea era fascinante mientras que Azusa le asustaba la idea de vivir como mortal y no sabía si sería capaz de cuidar a la bebe en esos largos años que estaban por venir… y sin esperar más fueron hacia donde se encontraba el Rey para contarle lo que ellas planeaban. Y asi con mucha pena los reyes entregaron a su más preciado tesoro y veían como desaparecía en las tinieblas de la noche.<p>

Las hadas habían salido por la parte trasera del castillo y se adentraron al bosque con dirección hacia una cabaña que había allí.

Muchos tristes años pasaron para los Reyes y el pueblo, pero a medida en que se acerba la fecha en que la princesa cumpliría 16 años el reino entero empezó a regocijarse, porque todos sabían que en los dominios de Sawako… la montaña prohibida tronaba con su ira y su despecho pues su infame profecía aún no se había realizado.

¡Es increíble! – grito Sawako muy enojada y un trueno se logró escuchar – 16 años y sin rastro de ella no creo que se haya esfumado, están seguros que buscaron en todas partes – decía la cruel bruja a sus feos secuaces

Si, en todas partes abarcamos todo – contesto uno de ellos quien portaba una guadaña consigo

¿Buscaron en el reino, los bosques en las montañas? – preguntaba desesperadamente Sawako

Si en los bosques, en las montañas, en los mares… ah sí, y en todas las cunas – dijo finalmente el feo secuaz

¡Cunas! – menciono Sawako un tanto sorprendida

Si, en todas las cunas – volvió a repetir el secuaz

¡Cunas! – Exclamo aún más Sawako – oíste eso mi fiel amigo – mencionaba la bruja a su cuervo – todos estos años han estado buscando a un bebe

La malvada bruja empezaba a reírse a todo pulmón y sus secuaces también…

¡Torpes, inútiles, cretinos! – gritaba molesta Sawako y truenos se escuchaban en la montaña prohibida, tan furiosa se encontraba que con su cetro empezaba a tirarles rayos a sus sirvientes por el coraje que estaba pasando – Ah… no tienen remedio son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal – se dirigió hacia su trono y se sentó para bajarse el coraje – mi fiel amigo tu eres mi esperanza, ve y en pleno vuelo encuentra a una joven de 16 años con cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol y labios rojos cual carmín ve y no me falles – y así finalmente la malvada bruja mando a su más fiel secuaz en búsqueda de la princesa

Y así durante 16 años el lugar donde se encontraba la princesa, había permanecido en el misterio mientras en la cabaña del leñador las buenas hadas llevaban a cabo su bien tramado plan, y viviendo como simples mortales habían criado a la niña llamándola Mugi.

* * *

><p><strong>antes que nada les tengo 3 noticias, la primera es que ya funciona mi lap *-* la segunda es que actualizare cada semana en especial los lunes este fic y la otra buena noticia que cada miercoles o jueves actualizare el de "No todo es miel sobre hojuelas" :)<strong>

**agradezco a Fcda, Penguin Avlis, RHCP y a Yagami Fangirl por sus Reviews :)**

**espero sus Reviews :3 **


	3. Una Vez En Un Sueño

**Antes que nada disculpa por publicarlo hoy martes :( pero tuve algunos contratiempos y bueno ya no lo subi el dia de ayer**

**pero bueno aqui esta el cap, mas largo de lo habitual compesando el atraso :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 Una Vez En Un Sueño<strong>

En la parte alta de la caballa se asomaba una chica de cabellera rubia mientras limpiaba las ventanas, y al cumplir los 16 años las buenas hadas pensaron en hacerle una fiesta y como una sorpresa le prepararon algo muy especial. Y en una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la casa, las tres hadas hablaban sobre la sorpresa

Este me gusta mucho – mencionaba con una sonrisa la hada mas joven

Sí es el modelo que yo elegí – respondía Mio con devolviéndole la sonrisa a Azusa

Se vera hermosa con el – decía Yui, quien se encontraba sobre la mesa

He pensado en hacerle algunos cambios – contestaba Mio, mientras señalaba el dibujo de un libro de ropa sobre un vestido en color rosa – y creo que le quitare el escote

Y se lo haremos en azul – mencionó Azusa con una sonrisa en su rostro

No, rosa es mejor – respondió Mio sin mirar a Azusa

Pero – decía la pequeña hada con cara de disgusto

Y también necesitara unos holanes – volvía hablar Mio sin tomar la opinión de Azusa

Por otro lado la princesa bajaba por las escaleras con una escoba y trapo, desviando su mirada hacia las tres personas que se encontraba en la mesa

Oigan ¿qué están tramando ustedes tres? – preguntaba con algo de curiosidad la joven princesa, tomando por sorpresa a las tres hadas

¡¿Tramando?¡ - preguntaba nerviosamente la joven hada

Nosotras pues – titubeaba Mio mientras jugaba con sus manos – la verdad nosotras…

Queríamos que fueras a recoger fresas – respondía rápidamente Azusa que a su vez cogía un cesto para dárselo a la joven princesa

¡Eso es! – exclamaba Mio, quien se le unía al complot de las fresas – necesitamos fresas

¿Fresas? – preguntaba intrigada la princesa

Si necesitamos muchísimas fresas – decía Yui con una gran sonrisa

Pero, pero si fui por fresas ayer – decía la princesa sin entender el comportamiento de las personas que habían cuidado de ella y era arrastrada por ellas hacia la puerta

Pero necesitamos más – gritaba Yui, pues al fin habían logrado que la princesa saliera de la cabaña – y no te alejes demasiado y no hables con extraños… Adios

Hasta pronto – respondía con una sonrisa la rubia quien se encaminaba hacia el bosque llevando con ella un cesto y una manta para cubrir su cabeza como toda una campesina

No tendrá sospecha de nuestro plan – decía dudosamente Azusa quien miraba a lo lejos a la rubia chica

Claro que no, asi que vamos que no tenemos tiempo – mencionaba alegremente Mio – que sorpresa se llevara – mientras se dirigía hacia un baúl y sacaba varias telas de color rosa

Una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños – decía muy soñadora Azusa

Hay con un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños – decía Yui quien se encontraba en la cocina y bajaba de la repisa el libro de recetas

Y un vestido digno de una bellísima princesa – decía Mio quien bailaba con la tela en sus manos

Yo voy por las varitas – mencionaba Azusa quien se había encaminado en subir por las escaleras en búsqueda de las varitas pero fue detenida por Mio

No, nada de magia – decía enojada Mio quien seguía buscando sus materiales para hacer el vestido

Pero los 16 años están por terminar – exclamaba la pequeña Azusa

No podemos correr ningún riesgo y lo sabes – decía seriamente Mio

Pero yo nunca he hecho un pastel – suplicaba Azusa por usar las varitas

Ah no te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo – contestaba Mio con una gran sonrisa

El pastel lo hare yo – exclamaba Yui desde la cocina quien en sus manos llevaba un gran número de recipientes

¡Tuuuuu! – decía sorprendida Azusa

Shhh, ese ha sido su sueño y no tendrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo – susurraba Mio al oído de Azusa

Lo hare tan alto como un castillo y con flores de muchos colores – decía muy soñadora Yui quien dejaba los recipientes sobre otra mesa

Y yo hare el vestido – respondía Mio con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Azusa miraba incrédula a su dos compañeras

Pero tu no sabes cocer – le respondía Azusa a Mio – y ella jamás ha cocinado – decía mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Yui

Jajaj eso es muy sencillo – mencionaba tranquilamente Mio quien llevaba consigo un cesto de hilos, agujas y tijeras – y tu Azusa serás la modelo – decía la pelinegra quien colocaba a la pequeña hada sobre un banquito para que el vestido fuera largo

Yo insisto que necesitamos de la magia – decía entre dientes la pequeña hada pues de plano era ignorada por las otras dos pero dejar de refunfuñar ya que la pelinegra le había aventado la tela de color rosa a ella y esta se puso a cortarla, por otro lado Yui colocaba sus recipientes ordenadamente en la mesa y tenía el libro abierto sobre la mesa

Harina tres tasas – decía la hada de en medio mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma buscando las tasas – una, dos y tres – mencionaba la castaña mientras vaciaba la harina sobre un recipiente grande

¿Y para qué es esto? – se preguntaba Azusa mientras veía como un agujero en la tela la traspasaba

Es por donde saldrán los pies – respondía Mio con tranquilidad y le aventaba la otra parte de la tela que no había sido cortada

Es rosa – decía disgustada la pequeña hada

Ay que lindo tono de rosa verdad – respondía la pelinegra felizmente

Pero yo quería que fuera azul – volvía a refunfuñar Azusa

Vamos querida todas decidimos que iba hacer en tono de color rosa – decía muy alegre la pelinegra

¡Tú lo decidiste! – Exclamo la pequeña pelinegra mientras era envuelta por la tela – Hay Mio esto no es un vestido más bien parece una sandía mientras que en la cocina Yui tarareaba contenta mientras preparaba la masa para el pastel

Dos huevos batidos con la masa – leía la castaña la receta – ¡enserio? Bueno – se decía así misma mientras colocaba los huevos en la masa sin haberlos quebrado para sacar lo de adentro y luego los envolvió con la misma masa y los apachurro

Mio, se ve horrible este vestido – se quejaba la pelinegra menor

Es que tú no tienes cuerpo – decía burlonamente la pelinegra mayor, y volviendo a la cocina…

Levadura una cucarachita – volvía a leer la castaña – ¿una qué? – decía sacada de onda la castaña

Nooo una cucharadita – mencionaba Azusa

Ajajja que distraída, una cucharadita – decía toda apenada la castaña mientras seguía poniendo los demás condimentos

* * *

><p>Mientras que por otro lado la princesa Tsumugi o bien Mugí como la habían nombrado las tres hadas, caminaba por el bosque en búsqueda de esas fresas mientras cantaba con su melodiosa voz… así llamando la atención de muchos animales que habitaban dicho bosque y algunos pajarillos cantaban con ella, un pajarito bajo de su rama para acercarse a ella pues ya la conocían de años mientras que otro pajarito se colocaba cerca de un árbol seco que estaba a un costado de la princesa, ella seguía cantando y los animales la empezaban a seguir… por otro lado del bosque una persona cabalgaba tranquilamente su hermoso corcel blanco hasta oír a lo lejos una bella voz<p>

Oíste eso – decía la joven a su caballo, pero su corcel la miraba con desaprobación – que será… ven vamos – le volvía a decir a su caballo pero este se negaba a ir en la dirección de donde provenía la voz – vamos, te daré una ración de manzanas y de postre zanahorias

Y el caballo al escuchar la oferta tentadora no pudo resistirse y accedió – vamos – exclamo la joven

Mientras cabalgaba velozmente por el bosque… pero de lo rápido que iban el caballo al ver un tronco enfrente de su camino decidió esquivarlo con un salto provocando que la joven callera a un arroyo por la culpa de una rama de un árbol y el caballo al darse cuenta freno rápidamente y se regresó en búsqueda de su dueña y al verla notó que estaba enojada – Adiós zanahorias

No sé porque me siguen tratando como una niña – decía la princesa a sus "amigos" los animales

Buuuh – ululaba el búho a la joven

Las tías Mio, Yui y Azusa – respondía la joven mientras seguía caminando hacia llegar pequeño barranco por donde pasaba el arroyo y se sentaba en el césped – nunca quieren que haga amistad con nadie – empezaba explicar la joven rubia a sus amigos – pero saben una cosa, las he engañado esta vez… conocí a alguien muy especial

Buuuh – volvía ulular el búho quien se encontraba expectante a lo que la bella joven les decía

¿a quién? – decía la princesa mientras se levantaba del lugar de donde se encontraba para seguir caminando – A una joven en mis sueños era un poco más alta que yo y muy hermosa y tan romántica, caminábamos juntas y hablábamos de cosas bellas… y antes de despedirnos me tomo entre sus brazos y entonces… - decía entre suspenso la princesa y los animalitos esperaban ansiosos a la respuesta – desperté – dijo finalmente la princesa tristemente mientras le seguía contando a sus amiguitos que había soñado eso más de una vez, pero una ardilla quien se encontraba en una rama vio a lo lejos una capa y un sombrero que colgaban de una rama seca así que llamo al búho e idearon un plan, algunos animalitos se despegaron del grupo y fueron en búsqueda de la ropa y los zapatos, pero al llegar por ellos notaron que el caballo se había dado cuenta alertando a su acompañante y causando una pequeña persecución.

Al librarse de ellos los animalitos de disfrazaron de aquella persona que la princesa les había contado y al acercarse a ella la joven noto que los otros animalitos se asustaban y veía que una sombra se acercaba a ella y vio que el búho portaba la capa y el sombrero y los conejos se encontraban dentro de las botas y los pajarillos llevaban entre sus patitas las mangas de la capa sujetándolas para simular a una persona

¡Ah pero es mi príncipe Azul! – Exclamaba contenta la joven rubia mientras hacia una reverencia y se acercaba bailando – sabe usted, se supone que no debo hablar con extraños pero ya nos habíamos conocidos – mientras ella era rodeada por las mangas simulando brazos y esta se disponía a cantar:

_**Eres tu la dulce ilusión**__**  
><strong>__**que yo soñé,**__**  
><strong>__**eres tú,**__**  
><strong>__**brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver,**_

cantaba mientras bailaba con sus amigos los animales_**  
><strong>__**sin embargo sé**_

_**que un sueño es dificil realizar,**_

pero entre los arbusto la joven y su caballo observaban dicha escena mientras oían a la joven cantar_**  
><strong>__**mas yo tengo fé**__**  
><strong>__**en que despertaré**__**  
><strong>__**y tu me amarás,**__**  
><strong>__**se hará realidad lo que yo soñé.**_

Bailaba muy feliz la joven y sus amigos los animales bailaban con ella al ritmo de su canción…

_**mas yo tengo fé**__**  
><strong>__**en que despertaré**__**  
><strong>__**y tu me amarás,**_

_**se hará realidad lo que soñé.**_

pero los animales que bailaban con ella fueron arrojados por la joven quien tomo el lugar de estos, y la rubia tan centrada no se había percatado que ya no eran sus amigos sino una joven hasta escucharla cantar con ella y noto que sus amigos se encontraban colgados de una rama

Ahh usted perdone, no fue mi intensión asustarla – trataba de disculparse la joven desconocida

Ah, no me asuste, es solo que usted es un – decía dudosamente la joven rubia

¿Un extraño? – respondió desilusionado la joven de cabellos castaños

Aja – susurraba la joven rubia

¿Pero no te acuerdas? ya nos habíamos conocido antes – le dijo muy segura

¿De veras? – preguntaba ilusionada la rubia

Por supuesto, tu misma lo has dicho, una vez en un sueño – respondió tranquilamente la joven castaña mientras que la rubia se alejaba de aquella persona

_**Eres tú la dulce ilusión**__**  
><strong>__**que yo soñé,**__**  
><strong>__**eres tú,**__**  
><strong>__**brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver,**_

Empezaba a cantar la joven castaña tratando de ganarse la confianza de la rubia quien la miraba toda apenada_**  
><strong>__**sin embargo sé**__**  
><strong>__**que un sueño es dificil realizar,**__**  
><strong>__**mas yo tengo fe**__**  
><strong>__**en que despertaré**__**  
><strong>__**y tú me amarás,**__**  
><strong>__**se hará realidad lo que yo soñé.**_

Ambas cantaban y bailaban al compás de la por todo el bosque hasta llegar a un acantilado que daba vista hacia el castillo del Rey y se recargaban sobre una rama que se encontraba a media altura y estos se acurrucaban...

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba completamente interesado la joven de cabellos castaños sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia

Umhh… yo pues me llamo… me llamo – mencionaba la rubia mientras se despegaba de esos cálidos brazos – no, no puedo decirlo – contestaba toda asustada la rubia – ¡Adiós!

Pero cuando volveré a verte – mencionaba toda preocupada la castaña

Nunca, nunca – decía la rubia

¡Nunca! – exclamo la joven

Bueno tal vez algún día – contesto la rubia quien se alejaba corriendo

¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? – preguntaba la joven de cabellera castaña mientras intentaba perseguir a la rubia

Ay no – respondía la rubia – esta noche

¿Dónde? – volvió a preguntar la otra joven

En la cabaña del leñador que está en medio del bosque – contesto la rubia finalmente mientras se alejaba corriendo

* * *

><p><strong>bueno si se preguntan del porque la bella durmiente como tema para este fic, una por que me gusta el cuento y es mi princesa favorita :3 <strong>

**pero bueno... les agradezco a todos aquellos que leen este Fic y que estan pendiente de las actualizaciones... ahora les tengo una mala noticia, como ya regrese a la Univ las publicaciones de "No todo es miel sobre hojuelas" seran jueves o viernes... y "la bella durmiente" o domingo por la noche o lunes por la mañana sale?! **

**espero sus Reviews!**


	4. La Verdad

**buenas tardes gente como estan que creen les tengo una buena y una mala noticia :( :) pero se los explicare despues de que lean el cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 4 La Verdad<strong>

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del leñador, Yui prendía las velitas a un pastel que poco a poco se empezaba a desmoronar…

Ya está – decía la castaña mientras apagaba el cerillo, pero el pastel se empezaba a caer de lo mal hecho que estaba y la castaña coloco una escoba para sostenerlo – que les parece – las otras dos hadas se quedaron estupefactas al ver tan desagradable pastel

Bueno es un pastel original – titubeaba la pelinegra mayor mientras veía como las velitas resbalaban por el palo de la escoba

Bueno quedara más fino cuando lo hornee – contesto Yui

Y que tal el vestido – mencionaba Mio mientras ella según le ponía adornos al vestido que llevaba puesto Azusa quien esta era la modelo

Pues esta… no es exactamente como en el dibujo del libro – decía dudosamente la castaña mientras la cara de Azusa estaba para morir del miedo

Ah no querida lo mejore mucho, pero creo que debería ponerle otros detalles más – respondía bien contenta la pelinegra – ¿tú que crees? – le preguntaba a Yui

Se vería lindo, ¿Tú qué opinas Azusa? – le preguntaba la castaña a una no muy contenta hada

Aaaaggghh, yo creo que basta de perder el tiempo en tontería – decía muy enojada la pelinegra pequeña – piensen en Mugí cuando llegue y vea todo esto, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que hay que usar las varitas de virtud – respondía aún más enojada mientras el vestido se rompía en pedazos por lo mal cocido y se dirigía en búsqueda de las varitas, y en la cocina el pastel se había derretido

Sabes Mio, creo que ella tiene razón – mencionaba la castaña mientras jugaba con sus dedos

¡Aquí están! Como nuevas – decía eufóricamente la pequeña hada mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Ten más cuidado Azusa – decía muy pálida la ojigris – cierra bien las puertas, Yui cierra los agujeros de la ventanas, no podemos correr ningún riesgo

Y asi las hadas rápidamente empezaron asegurar toda la casa para poder utilizar su magia y tener todo a tiempo

Ahora sí, tu Yui encárgate del pastel – decía la pelinegra mientras le daba la varita a la castaña

¿Y a mí? – preguntaba feliz la pequeña pelinegra

Tu encárgate de limpiar todo, y en cuanto a mi… hare el vestido – decía muy feliz la ojigris, provocando que la pequeña hada se volviera a molestar

Vamos cubeta, trapeador y escoba… limpien todo y de buen modo – menciono la joven hada mientras agitaba su varita y los objetos cobraban vida propia para cumplir dicho encantamiento

Y ahora un vestido que valla con la gracia de una princesa – decía la ojigris mientras con su varita controlaba la tela

Huevos, leche y harina, solo deben seguir la receta del libro y yo pondré las velitas – mencionaba la castaña y asi los ingredientes por si solos empezaban a mezclarse entre ellos

Cada una de las hadas estaba ocupada usando su magia para hacer cada cosa que le correspondía

Rosa es horrible – susurraba la joven hada mientras veía como la ojigris casí terminaba de hacer el vestido - que sea azul

¡Azusa! – gritaba enojada la ojigris al ver la travesura de la joven hada – que sea rosa

Que sea azul – volvió a decir la pequeña hada mientras bailaba con el trapeador y lanzaba el hechizo de nuevo al vestido

Que sea rosa – decía enojada la ojigris al ver que la otra hada le había cambiado de nuevo el color del vestido, mientras que Azusa por el reflejo de un sartén que colgaba de la pared observo que Mio había vuelto a cambiar el color azul por el rosa

Azul – menciono la pequeña hada lanzando el hechizo al sartén para que rebotara y callera sobre el vestido pero Mio al ver lo que estaba haciendo Azusa se interpuso en el vestido cambiándole su vestimenta por el color azul, la joven hada al ver que el hechizo había caído sobre Mio se empezó a reír pero la ojigris le cambio la vestimenta azul de Azusa por uno de color rosa, y así dando a un duelo de varitas intercambiado los colores de la ropa de cada una sea por el azul o el rosa, mientras que en la cocina Yui casi terminaba de hacer el pastel e ignoraba lo que ocurría detrás de ella.

Mientras en el cielo el cuervo de Sawako volaba en búsqueda de la princesa hasta que fue sorprendido por un destello que provenía entre los bosques, y así fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la cabaña y se asomaba por la chimenea pero en ella solo salía los destellos provocando el susto del cuervo, dentro de la casa el feroz duelo entra la más experta hada vs la más joven estaba por terminar y así ambas lanzaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo que cayó sobre el vestido teniéndolo de la mitad rosa y la otra mitad azul.

Ay, mira lo que has hecho Azusa – decía bien enojada la ojigris

Shhh, escuchen – interrumpía la castaña pues a lo lejos se podía escuchar que la joven princesa se acercaba cantando

Es Mugí – grito asustada la joven hada quien rápidamente colocaba los trastes limpios en la repisa

Ya nada de bromitas – menciono la ojigris mientras agarraba el vestido y lo colocaba sobre una silla – que sea rosa – volvió a decir la ojigris cambiando el manchado vestido por uno rosa – ay que escondernos – esto último lo dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a una Yui muy en su mundo, por otro lado la pequeña Azusa volvió a intercambiar el color del vestido por el color azul

Tía Mio, Tía Yui, Tía Azusa – decía muy contenta la joven rubia mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la mitad de la puerta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el cuervo de Sawako observaba cautelosamente todo – porque no me contestan

¡Sorpresa! – gritaban eufóricamente las tres hadas

Ah, mis encantadoras tías, todo es tan maravilloso… a ustedes también les va a encantar ella – decía muy soñadora la joven rubia

Ella – decía susurrando Yui

Mugí – exclamaba la joven hada

No habrás hecho amistad con algún extraño – decía un poco enojada la ojigris y a la vez preocupada

No es ninguna extraña, ya nos habíamos conocido – respondía la joven rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba a la joven del bosque

¿Cuándo Mugí? – pregunto enojada la ojigris

¿Dónde? – esta vez Azusa fue quien pregunto

Una vez en un sueño – respondió tranquilamente la rubia mientras jalaba a la castaña del brazo y se disponía a bailar mientras tarareaba la canción que había cantado con aquella joven

Está enamorada – mencionaba la castaña al ver a la rubia tan feliz

Ay no – decía toda asustada la joven hada

Eso es terrible – mencionaba toda alarmada

Porque – decía la joven rubia – no olviden que hoy cumplo 16 años

No se trata de la edad – respondía la ojigris

Ya estas comprometida, entiendes – esta vez fue Yui quien habló

¡¿Comprometida?! – se preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba a sus "tías"

Desde el día que viniste al mundo – menciono Azusa

Con la princesa Ritsu – volvió hablar Yui

Pero eso es imposible, como podría casarme con una princesa… tendría que ser yo – decía la rubia pero fue interrumpida por Azusa

Una princesa – decía felizmente la joven hada

Y lo eres querida – menciono la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia

La princesa Tsumugi – contesto la ojigris, revelándole así su gran secreto… pero no solo la rubia se había sorprendido sino también aquel malvado cuervo que observaba a lo lejos se había enterado – pero esta noche te devolveremos a tu padre

Pero debo estar aquí, ella vendrá – decía un poco decepcionada la joven rubia – le prometí que nos veríamos esta noche

Lo siento pequeña, pero no debes volver a ver a esa joven – menciono la ojigris mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, pero la princesa lo tomo tan mal que subió hacia su habitación en llanto pues la noticia le impacto mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>antes que nada, la buena noticia es que hay actualizacion de esta historia y la mala es que demorare en subir la actualizacion de "no todo es miel sobre hojuelas" ¿porqe? es muy facil como ya entre a la Univ, es aun mas dificil actualizar la otra historia :( y creo qe sera cada 15 dias y si es asi sera largo los cap, acortando asi la historia, o sino cada domingo o sabado para actualizar... todo es culpa de la esc :( <strong>

**pero bueno quiero decir que a esta historia le queda capitulos mas y llegara a su fin :(**

**asi que espero sus Reviews :3 y agradezco a todo aqellos que siguen esta historia**


	5. Un Sueño Profundo

**hola gente como estan!? bueno aqui les traigo el 5to cap de este fic, despues de un puente carnavalero aca en el puerto jarocho (Veracruz, Mexico) bueno menos rollo y a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5 Un Sueño profundo<strong>

Mientras en el castillo el Rey Yuki algo afligido miraba desde su balcón el atardecer, mientras este le contaba sus penas al Rey Hiro quien se encontraba de visita pues había llegado el día en que la princesa Tsumugi regresaría a casa, pero este parecía regocijarse en el banquete que se encontraba ahí, tomando con una mano una copa de vino y con la otra sostenía una pierna de pavo y empezaba a devorarla… después de una larga charla entre ambos monarcas y al ver que el Rey Hiro ya había construido un castillo para ambas princesas.

Su alteza real la princesa Ritsu – grito uno de los subordinados del Rey Yuki, al escuchar esto el Rey Hiro bajo lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas para alcanzar a la princesa quien montaba a su corcel

¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu espera! – Gritaba el padre de esta quien se encontraba cansado - ¡Ritsu! – Volvió a gritar el Rey pero esta vez la princesa lo había escuchado y se detuvo mirando hacia su padre - ¡pronto hija! ¡Pronto! Ponte algo decente, no puedes recibir así a tu futura esposa en esas fachas

Pero si ya me ha visto así padre – contesto la joven mientras se acercaba a su padre

¿Qué te ha visto? ¿Dónde? – preguntaba incrédulamente el Rey

Una vez en un sueño – respondió la joven de cabellera castaña mientras agarraba a su padre como pareja de baile

Suéltame, Ritsu suéltame – decía enojado el Rey mientras miraba a su joven hija – haber explícame como esta eso que la viste en un sueño

No fue un sueño, en realidad la he visto – comenzaba a explicar la castaña mientras sonreía como tonta enamorada

¿La princesa Tsumugi? Estupendo, hay que decirle a Yuki – decía feliz el padre de la castaña

Yo no dije que fuera Tsumugi, dije que vi a la que será mi esposa y no sé quién será, una campesina quizás – dijo finalmente la castaña, al oír esto el Rey se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia que le proporcionaba su hija

¡Una campesina! Tú… tú estas bromeando verdad hija – decía nervioso el rey pero al ver la negación que hacia su hija se puso pálido – tú no puedes hacerme esto, renunciar al reino, a la corona… Te juro que no vas hacerlo eres una princesa y te vas a casar con Tsumugi – grito eufóricamente el Rey, pero la castaña ignoro lo que su padre le decía

Me casare con la que amo, Adiós padre – grito la joven mientras volvía a montar a su caballo y se dirigía hacia aquel bosque en búsqueda de su amada

Mientras tanto, las tres hadas y la princesa salían del bosque en dirección hacia el castillo con mucha cautela tratando de no llamar la atención, y entraron por la parte trasera del castillo así como hace 16 años atrás habían salido de ahí, una vez adentro las hadas llevaron a la princesa hacia una habitación vacía

Azusa cierra bien la puerta y tu Yui cierra las cortinas – decía la ojigris quien llevaba de la mano a la princesa – ven princesa siéntate aquí, este es nuestro último regalo para ti… el símbolo de la realeza – y así las tres hadas agitaban sus varitas para crear una hermosa tiara y así colocándola sobre su cabeza… la princesa al mirarse en el espejo no pudo evitar contener más su llanto

No llores princesa – decía tristemente Yui

Vengan chicas hay que dejarla sola unos momentos – menciono la ojigris y así las tres hadas salieron de la habitación

Es por la joven que conoció – menciono Azusa

Y no podemos hacer nada por ella – contesto Yui mientras en la habitación la princesa se encontraba aun llorando sobre el tocador pero en la chimenea un susurro provenía de ahí llamando la atención de la princesa

Aaagh porque habría de casarse con la princesa Ritsu – decía molesta la más joven de las hadas

Eso no podemos decidirlo nosotras – contesto Yui mientras abrazaba a la joven hada para tranquilizarla mientras tanto adentro del cuarto una luz verde que estaba en la chimenea incitaba a la princesa para que la siguiera

Podríamos decirle al Rey lo sucedido y que cambie de opinión – menciono la castaña quien miraba a la ojigris dar vuelta en el pasillo

Escuchen… ¡es Sawako! – grito asustada la ojigris

Mugí – dijeron las tres hadas mientras entraban apresuradamente a la habitación y veían como la princesa se iba por un pasadizo que se había creado en la chimenea al correr hacia ella el pasadizo se selló mientras que la princesa subía por unas escaleras con dirección desconocida, las tres hadas se encontraban aun en la habitación, y la ojigris abrió de nuevo el pasadizo

¿Mugí, Donde estás? – gritaban con preocupación las tres hadas, en cuanto la rubia en su trance seguía aquella luz verde que la conducía hacia una habitación, donde aquella luz se transformó una rueca

Tocad el uso – se escuchaba una voz proveniente de la rueca - tocarlo ya – y así la princesa en pleno trance se pinchó el dedo índice con el uso de la rueca mientras que las tres hadas vieron la presencia de Sawako

Ha sido mucho la osadía y la pretensión vuestra – decía con arrogancia la cruel bruja – creer que podáis vencerme a mí… A mí la emperatriz del mal – mencionaba Sawako quien miraba maquiavélicamente a las tres hadas – ahí tenéis a vuestra princesa – dijo finalmente la bruja mostrando a una princesa completamente dormida en el suelo

¡Mugi! – menciono la castaña al ver como la princesa yacía dormida en el suelo

Jamás me perdonare esto – decía la ojigris quien se lamentaba la cruel desgracia de la princesa

* * *

><p><strong>bueno y que les parecio!? creo que solo quedan 2 capitulos por lo tanto en 2 semanas lo terminare y asi poder continuar tranquilamente el de "No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas" perdon sino lo actualice ayer pero andaba de viaje y aparte la escuela, el sabado queria subir un OneShot sobre un Mugitsu y un Mitsu pero como fue mi cumple ese dia ya no lo hice pero bueno <strong>

**espero sus Reviews :3 Saludos **


	6. Secuestro

**hola gente como estan!? que creen les traigo una buena noticia pues que les traigo la actualizacion de este bello fic :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 6 Secuestro<strong>

Mientras tanto en el área principal los reyes se encontraban sentados esperando la ansiada presencia de su tan anhelada hija.

Yuki hay algo que debo decirte – decía muy nervioso el Rey Hiro quien se había acercado a su gran amigo

Ahora no Hiro – mencionaba el Rey Yuki quien no le prestaba atención a su gran camarada

Pero se trata de mi hija – volvió a insistir el Rey Hiro

¿De tu hija? Ah si tu hija… ¿Dónde esta Ritsu? – pregunto el monarca de cabellera rubia mientras miraba a su amigo

Es eso de lo que trato de decir – replico el monarca de cabellera de color café pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las trompetas empezaron a sonar

El sol se ha puesto, estad listos para recibir a vuestra princesa – anunciaban en la entrada del salón principal y todo el pueblo gritaba de alegría pues creían que el maleficio de Sawako no se había realizado pero en lo más alto de una torre las tres hadas lloraban desconsoladamente al pie de la cama de la princesa quien yacía completamente dormida, las tres hadas se dirigieron hacia el balcón mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Pobre del Rey Yuki y de la Reina – decía Yui quien observaba la fiesta que se estaba por armar

Lo que ha pasado les romperá el corazón – esta vez fue Azusa quien hablo mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus ojos

Bien… No lo sabrán nunca – menciono Mio con tanta determinación quien se secaba la última lagrima

¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos hadas

También dormiremos a ellos – respondió la ojigris – dormiremos a todos hasta que Mugí despierte, Vamos…

Y así las hadas se hicieron chiquitas al tamaño de una libélula y se enfrascaron a dormir a todos los habitantes del reino incluyendo a los reyes… cada guardia del castillo, como el pueblo fue cayendo uno por uno, la fuente principal dejo de fluir el agua quedando completamente seca.

La nobleza que se encontraba dentro del castillo no fue excepción de las hadas y también quedaron dormidos, Mio al llegar hacia donde estaban los reyes, escucho aun semidormido Rey Hiro decir algo que le llamo mucho la atención

Como te estaba diciendo Yuki, Ritsu se ha enamorado de una campesina – decía soñoliento el Rey

Sigue, sigue – intentaba despertarlo la ojigris – ¿quién es esa campesina… donde la conoció?

Una vez… en un sueño – dijo finalmente el rey cayendo profundamente dormido

Una vez en un… Mugí y la princesa Ritsu – cayo al fin de cuenta la asombrada hada y rápidamente voló hacia donde se encontraban las otras dos hadas – vamos hay que regresar rápidamente a la cabaña – y sin que las otras dos preguntaran el "porque" obedecieron y salieron del castillo lo más veloz que pudiesen

Mientras tanto en el bosque, la castaña cabalgaba a su fiel corcel mientras tarareaba aquella hermosa canción que sintonizo junto a su amada campesina, se dirigían a la dichosa cabaña… y al llegar se bajo de su caballo para dirigirse hacia la choza… una vez parada enfrente a la puerta tomo valor necesario y toco tres veces la puerta esperando respuesta de adentro

Adelante – contestaron desde adentro de la morada, la castaña entro y noto que todo se encontraba completamente oscuro y vio que la puerta se cerró de pronto y varios secuaces de la bruja cayeron sobre ella amordazándola con cuerdas que traían consigo mismos y desde el fondo la cara de satisfacción de Sawako era grande, aunque la princesa ponía resistencia el número del rival era grande y termino por ser rehén de la bruja

¡Vaya! Que agradable sorpresa – decía la malvada hechicera quien se acercaba lentamente a la joven princesa y alumbraba su rostro con una vela – esta trampa la puse para una campesina y que logro… que caiga una princesa, jajajaja – la risa maquiavélica se escucha en toda la cabaña – llévensela pero traten a la princesa con suma delicadeza…

Por otro lado las tres bellas hadas volaban lo más rápido que le daban sus alas para llegar a la cabaña del leñador, al llegar notaron que había un desastre las sillas rotas entre otras cosas mal acomodadas…

¡Sawako! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres hadas

Secuestro a la princesa – contesto rápidamente la pequeña hada

A la montaña prohibida – menciono la ojigris mientras ponía cara de asombro

Pero… ahí no podemos – decía la castaña, pues veía que la ojigris estaba planeando algo

Si podemos… y debemos ir – dijo con toda determinación la ojigris y así las tres hadas emprendieron el viaje hacia la montaña prohibida y al llegar a ella entraron con sumo cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención para no ser descubiertas por algún secuaz de Sawako y así continuar buscando a la Princesa Ritsu, pero encontraron con una hoguera donde los secuaces de Sawako bailaban alrededor de ella mientras que ella se encontraba en su trono observando todo y a su vez acariciaba a su fiel cuervo…

Es una pena que la princesa Ritsu no pueda estar aquí para gozar de la celebración – decía irónicamente la malvada bruja quien no dejaba de acariciar al cuervo – ven vamos al calabozo para alegrarla un poco…

Y desde lo alto las tres hadas observaban que Sawako salía de esa "fiesta" para dirigirse hacia el calabozo donde tenía como rehén a la princesa y sin que la bruja se diera cuenta, las hadas comenzaron a seguirla

* * *

><p><strong>saben les tengo una mala noticia... este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic :( y el ultimo lo subire lunes 2 de marzo :) asi que tendran 1 semana para dejarme todos sus Reviews y ver el descenlace :) pero les tengo otra noticia ya actualice mi fic de "No To Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas" bueno no olviden dejar sus Reviews eehh!<strong>


	7. Un Lindo Final

**hola gente como estan!? pues aqui les traigo el gran final de esta historia disfruntelo **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 7 Un Lindo Final<strong>

La malvada bruja bajaba las escaleras lentamente que llevaba dirección hacia el calabozo ella iba acompañada de su fiel amigo el cuervo… mientras que por otro lado las tres buenas hadas seguían a Sawako con mucha cautela y una vez ahí la cruel bruja saco una llave que habría la celda de la princesa y así adentrándose en ella y caminando en dirección hacía a la joven.

Vamos princesa Ritsu… ¿Por qué tan melancólica? – Preguntaba irónicamente la cruel hechicera – un brillante futuro os espera a vos, estáis destinada a ser el héroe que haga realidad un bello cuento de hadas

Mientras tanto las tres hadas en miniatura se asomaban a través de un agujero en la pared, para que no sean vistas por el cuervo de Sawako

Velo aquí – decía la cruel bruja mientras hacía tres círculos sobre su bastón que contenía una pequeña bola de cristal el cual empezó a mostrar ciertas imágenes que apenas y se distinguían – el castillo del Rey Yuki, y en la más alta torre… soñando con su único y verdadero amor duerme la princesa Tsumugi, pero que caprichoso es el destino es la misma doncella campesina que apenas ayer conquisto el corazón de nuestra joven princesa. Y es realmente de asombrosa belleza, sus cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol y rojos labios cual carmín vela sumida en un sueño sin fin… si los años pasan pero cien de ellos aun con el corazón fiel y constante le parece un día y ahora las puertas del calabozo se abren y nuestra princesa queda libre se va al castillo con su brilloso corcel luciendo su gallarda figura para lograr que despierte de sus sueños la joven que ella adora con el primer beso de amor, probando así que el amor lo vence todo jajaja – decía malvadamente la cruel bruja mientras que la joven princesa era consumida por el enojo que sentía en ese momento

No te saldrás con la tuya – gritaba como loca la joven princesa

Mm vieja bruja – menciono entre susurro la más joven hada quien se disponía salir de su escondite pero la ojigris la jalo para que no delataran su posición pero aun así capto la atención del cuervo que se encontraba sobre un fierro

Vamos fiel amigo – mencionaba Sawako quien le extendía la mano a su cuervo para que se posara en ella – dejemos que disfrute de pensamientos felices nuestro huésped de honor

Juro que saldré de aquí – grito la joven mientras veía como se iba la malvada bruja

Por primera vez en 16 años esta noche dormiré tranquila – mencionaba la cruel hechicera a su cuervo mientras cerraba la puerta que daba acceso al calabozo…

Pero el cuervo no estaba del todo convencido él sabía que algo sucedería esa noche, por otro lado las tres hadas observaban desde su escondite como Sawako se iba hacia su habitación… y aprovecharon el momento de que ella no estaba y se adentraron al calabozo para sacar a la princesa…

Shh no hay tiempo de explicar – decía la ojigris quien con su varita intentaba destruir las esposas que sujetaban de la muñeca a la princesa mientras que Yui hacia lo mismo pero con los tobillos de la castaña, una vez liberada la joven princesa se disponía en irse pero la ojigris la detuvo

Esperad princesa… en el camino del amor aún puede haber obstáculos mayores que vos debéis afrentar sola – explicaba la ojigris mientras que Azusa desde la puerta la miraba algo molesta pues debían apurarse y asi la ojigris le dio un escudo mágico de virtud y una poderosa espada de la verdad

¡Es sorprendente! – exclamaba la castaña quien probaba en el aire la espada

Esas armas triunfaran sobre el mal – mencionaba la ojigris – ahora ven

Cuando se disponían a huir por las escaleras fueron sorprendidas por el malvado cuervo de Sawako que empezó a graznar tratando de alertar a los secuaces de su dueña…

Por aquí – dijo rápidamente la princesa mientras salían por otro lado del calabozo, pero vieron que el cuervo se acercaba velozmente con los secuaces de Sawako haciendo que la princesa y las hadas retrocedieran y escapando por una ventana mientras los hombres de Sawako le tiraban flechas…

Por suerte salieron por donde se hallaba el corcel de la princesa y rápidamente Yui y Azusa volaron hacia el caballo liberándolo de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban…

Ritsu Cuidado – decía la ojigris quien con ayuda de su magia convirtió aquellas rocas que habían lanzado los secuaces en burbujas y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el caballo pero antes otras flechas fueron disparadas por los hombres de Sawako desde una muralla, pero de nuevo la ojigris intervino con su magia convirtiendo las flechas en flores…

Ahora si con toda la prisa por salir la castaña montaba su caballo pero en la muralla de la entrada el resto de los secuaces vaciaban agua caliente evitando que ella escapara, y una vez más la ojigris intervino, el cuervo que veía como se alejaba la prisionera de su dueña no dejaba de graznar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sawako, pero Azusa quien se dio cuenta regreso para callar al malvado animal y después de unos cinco tiros fallidos al fin pudo convertir al malvado cuervo en piedra…

¡Silencio! – exclamaba toda furiosa la malvada bruja – Decid a esos inútiles que – pero no pudo terminar la frase pues se sorprendió al ver a su fiel amigo convertido en piedra y a lo lejos veía como la princesa escapaba con la ayuda de las hadas… la princesa logro salir con ligeros problemas del castillo pero Sawako quien se encontraba furiosa, subió a la torre más alta para lanzar sus hechizos y evitar que rompieran su maleficio

Vamos amigo mío más rápido – exclamaba la castaña pues sabia de lo que era capaz la bruja

Rápido Ritsu – menciono la ojigris quien volaba rápidamente a la par con sus amigas, pero maléfica con todo y su poder podía controlar los rayos mandándolos directamente a la castaña pero si tino alguno…

Una selva de mortales espinos será su final, atravesad los cielos en una nube de perdición y con mi maldición prestar bien vuestro servicio y sobre el castillo derramar mi maleficio – decía enojada la malvada bruja mientras una nube negra se posaba sobre el castillo del Rey Yuki y se veían como los rayos caían sobre ahí y después ramas gruesas con espinas nacían por cada rayo que golpeaba la tierra.

La castaña quien cabalgaba lo mas rápido que pudiese noto que al frente de ella se encontraba una muralla de ramas con espinas y tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y con la espada que se le había dado empezó a cortar cada rama que podía…

Rayos necesito romper el encantamiento – decía desesperada la castaña pero para su fortuna noto que ya estaba cerca de la entrada del castillo y que ya no había más ramas que cortar pero para Sawako quien observaba todo desde la montaña prohibida no pudo evitar contener su rabia

No… ¡no puede ser! – Decía eufóricamente la bruja mientras alzaba su bastón y se convertía en un pequeño destello que se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo – ahora tendrás que vértelas conmigo princesa y con todos los poderes de lucifer muajajaja – exclamaba la bruja mientras se transformaba en un gigantesco dragón de color negro con morado

No te saldrás con la tuya – grito la castaña quien se dirigió hacia aquel malvado monstruo

Hay que ayudarla – grito Azusa desde a lo lejos

Esto lo tiene que resolver ella y lo sabes – contesto la ojigris mientras veía como la castaña se acercaba velozmente hacia el dragón pero este rápidamente le lanzo fuego de la boca tirándola del caballo mientras se protegía con el escudo.

Y así una ardua lucha entre el bien y el mal surgió… la castaña utilizaba como camuflaje las ramas pero el Sawako convertida en dragón lanzaba llamas provocando que aquellas ramas se quemaran llevando a la castaña hacia un acantilado

_No puede ser este será mi final_ – pensó la castaña al verse indefensa ante aquel dragón pues al tratar de evitar que las llamas la tocaran el escudo salió volando

Ahora espada de la verdad vuela veloz y segura, que el mal perezca y el bien prevalezca – dijeron las tres hadas quienes habían volado hacia la castaña mientras encantaban a la espada y rápidamente la castaña se la lanzo al dragón directo hacia el corazón provocando un estruendo grito proveniente del dragón se escuchó, así con el golpe final el dragón cayó por el acantilado dando por hecho su muerte…

Bueno creo que es todo – susurro la castaña toda agotada

Vamos al castillo joven princesa – menciono Yui quien no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, una vez el castillo la castaña se dirigió hacia la torre más alta en búsqueda de su amada y al llegar la vio allí acostada quien dormida plácidamente y lentamente se acercó a ella contemplando la gran belleza que desprendía, ya cerca de la cama se incoó quedando a la altura del rostro de su amada y poco a poco la distancia que había desapareció en un cálido y profundo beso de amor verdadero y al separarse vio que lentamente la princesa abrió los ojos y ambas se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa…

Las personas que se encontraban dormidas por el hechizo de las hadas despertaron también, todos en el reino habían despertado… pues el hechizo de la bella durmiente al fin había terminado y los padres de ambas jóvenes poco a poco despertaron.

Perdóname Hiro, pero que estabais diciéndome – decía un adormilado rey

¿yo? Ah sí, después de todo Yuki estamos en pleno siglo XIV – mencionaba el rey mientras se acomodaba su ropa

Si eso ya lo sé – contesto el Rey Yuki – no es nada nuevo

Pero yendo derecho al asunto, mi hija Ritsu dice que se va a casar – pero el rey Hiro no termino de completar la frase pues las trompetas empezaron a sonar dando la entrada una pareja que bajaba por las escaleras de aun costado mientras que las hadas se asomaban desde la parte superior del castillo

Miren – decía emocionada la joven hada

Silencio Azusa esto es único – contesto la ojigris

Es Tsumugi – mencionaba contento el Rey mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa – ya está aquí

Y Ritsu – decía un muy anonadado Rey Hiro mientras veía como la pareja se acercaba a ellos y se inclinaba en señal de respeto a sus progenitores y rápidamente la princesa Mugí se solto de su amada para abrazar a su madre mientras que su padre le acariciaba su hermoso cabello

Que significa esto Ritsu – decía muy desconcertado el Rey Hiro quien se acercaba a su hija

Es el poder del amor papá – contesto la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven rubia y la llevaba a la pista de baile y una bella canción muy familiar de las dos empezó a sonar mientras ellas bailaban

Sigo sin entender – decía más desconcertado el Rey mientras miraba a su viejo amigo y este le hacia el gesto de que olvidara todo pero el Rey Hiro noto en lo alto a las tres hadas y opto por quedarse callado y ver la hermosa escena enfrente de el

Creía que jamás te volvería a ver – decía la castaña quien bailaba a gusto con su amada

Pero gracias a ti pude despertar y al fin mi sueño realizar – contesto tranquilamente la rubia mientras le depositaba un beso a la castaña

Ay adoro los finales felices – mencionaba Yui quien llevaba consigo un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas mientras veía la escena

Si a todos nos – pero la ojigris no pudo terminar la frase pues el hecho de ver a la princesa con el vestido azul la hizo enojar – ¿Azul? Jum ¡Rosa! – cambiando el vestido a color rosa pero Azusa quien balanceaba su cabeza al compás de la música notó que el vestido había tornado de color rosa

¡Azul! – menciono la joven hada quien cambiaba el color del vestido y así todo el baile el color del vestido cambiaba de azul a rosa y viceversa

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>quiero agradecer a: Fcda, Penguin Avlis, RHCP, Yagami Fangirl, ChariotGraw, beth726, harumi-chan nekopanda y rosesagae por sus Reviews que fueron mi motivacion para terminar este fic... y pues les tengo una gran noticia... ya tengo otro proyecto es Mugitsu en especial lo estrenare a fin de mes ya que me pidieron que hicera mas Mugitsu, mientras actualizare el de "no todo es miel sobre hojuelas" bueno espero sus Reviews<strong>


End file.
